


Infatuation

by Kwonxx (Hameltart)



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Drabble, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Obsession, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hameltart/pseuds/Kwonxx
Summary: Seungri has already gotten used to it by now. It wasn't easy to, since it came off as a surprise early on, but as Seungri got used to it, he realized how inevitable that such a kink would be manifested in Jiyong, given how obsessive he is. And in no time, he has gotten used to it - Jiyong's demanding infatuation over his member.
Relationships: Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Infatuation

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say

Seungri has already gotten used to it by now. It wasn't easy to, since it came off as a surprise early on, but as Seungri got used to it, he realized how inevitable that such a kink would be manifested in Jiyong, given how obsessive he is. And in no time, he has gotten used to it - Jiyong's demanding infatuation over his member.

They had barely even managed to cherish their mushy lovey dovey relationship phase before they were pouncing on each other, so Seungri knew Jiyong's ticks like the back of his hand: He knew how much Jiyong begged to be on his knees underneath him, warming his cock, licking and sucking at it, admiring it, while the other man was having breakfast. He knew how bruised his knees would get. But Jiyong would beg so hard for it, it was hard to deny his hyung.

With this infatuation, came of course, his thirst for the taste of Ri's cum on his lips all day. Sometimes, during a short break while filming, he would quickly lead Seungri to the bathrooms with a crazy smile on his face, only to instantly drop on his knees, nuzzling.

And Seungri loved it. He was almost as addicted to it as Jiyong. It was this indescribable sense of power that he got. That he has Jiyong, right underneath his palms, begging him for a final lick. It would never fail to send a rush of heat through his lungs. Oh, his baby. Which was one reason out of many, that he had to do _this_. He wanted to do it so badly over time, but he had in mind just knew how overwhelming it was going to be for Jiyong. To have him tied up, right in front of his dick, unable to do anything about it. However, when it happened, Seungri didn't even have it on his mind.

It was a formal party that the group had been invited to. All suits and glam, with other idols lurking with their groups here and there. It was uncommon to hold such a party in the first place, but nevertheless it wasn't hard for any of the members to act young sexy mature bachelors, cause that's literally what they were, Youngbae an exception, having Hyorin as his beautiful date. So, they were dressed up, suits and all, each one had a glass of champagne in his hands, mingling through the crowds beside each other. Seungri had a delicate hand splayed over Jiyong's back, to have him near. He knew it wasn't going to be long till he was bombarded with others wanting his attention, and he was right. What he didn't expect though was that Jiyong wouldn't bat him an eyelash as he rushes away. Ladies smiling and draping around him left and right as Jiyong fed into it with his lazy smile and laid back attitude.

And it would've been okay, if Seungri didn't know any better. If Seungri didn't see the dark little glint in Jiyong's eyes, and if his gaze didn't follow him, being charming and laughing elegantly, all the while, Ji's gaze slipping back to him, with the same dark glint, accompanied by a smirk.

Seungri did know how to act as if he isn't affected, but the slight clench in his jaw didn't go unnoticed by Jiyong. He had known him for years, and of course, would notice when he's mad. And he kept at it for the rest of the party. Switching crowds, stroking arms, making suggestions he couldn't keep. And Ri's throat was getting tighter by the minute. His fists harder to keep from clenching. Oh, how he was going to ruin him tonight. And the rest was history. Seungri's fantasy surfacing in his thoughts, and he smirked. Oh, man. How he was gonna love this.

"Sorry, to interrupt, but Jiyong, we have to go," Jiyong looked to his left. It wasn't the voice he expected at all,

"Seunghyun hyung? Where's Seungri?" He said, his head already in the air, body swinging, wide eyes darting everywhere to catch sight of him.

"He's already in the parking lot," Jiyong really hadn't expected this.

"Oh, wow, okay, umm," he turned back to the guy he was talking to, "Bye, hehehe" He bit his lip tightly. Now that Seungri wasn't here, there was no point to act at all.

Top's eyes squinted as he watched Jiyong bolt, clearly as confused as the guy, "Well that killed my boner," the man sighed wistfully and left, leaving Seunghyun to gaze at nothing.

Jiyong made his way to the parking lot, head tilting in confusion. He had no idea what was going on, he thought it would be just like every time. That he'd be able to make Seungri give him what he wants. Skull fucking him roughly, force him to feel his member slide down his throat over and over. But Seungri just decided to ignore him, and he hadn't done that before, and Jiyong was worried he really upset Ri, which would be the last thing he wants..

He could already feel his heart thumping at the possibilities, as he hurried his pace. He needed to apologize somehow.. ..but how could he do so, when he feels so ashamed?

When he had gotten back, Seunghyun in tow, the rest of the members were already in the car. Seungri having called as driver, Daesung calling shotgun and sitting beside him. Jiyong's heart sunk deeper. He took a deep breath and sat in the back. All throughout the ride, two mens' minds were buzzing, while the rest were chatting quietly, in a light atmosphere.

One was thrumming with heat of what's to come.

And the other was desperately trying to frantically plan how to make amends.

* * *

Jiyong kept quiet as Seungri firmly gripped his wrist, guiding them to their hotel room. He couldn't respond, not sure why the younger was even acting so out of it in the first place, but he knew it must have not been for nothing. He let himself get dragged even when his heart was pounding. Seungri hadn't spoken to him yet, but there was no denying that he was so excited for what he had planned for Jiyong.

"Sit." His voice of gruff, throat tight in desire. Jiyong shivered meekly, following the order, sitting on the bed. He was so so nervous. Jiyong's eyes were blown when they followed Seungri as he uncuffed his shirt sleeves, and slowly untied his tie, eyes not leaving him. To Jiyong's surprise, he didn't sit beside him, or even near him at all. But he sat across of him, on one of the chairs, legs stretched before him.

Jiyong knew Seungri was good looking, more so when he was mad, but, the dim light in the room reflecting on his handsome face sent a sudden rush of heat to his face. He looked delicious, always so fucking hot in a suit The way he sat reeked power. God, Jiyong was already half way into his head space and they hadn't even started. All the poor guy wanted to do was be on his knees before his lover, pleasing him, warming him and being his cock slut. He was almost drooling.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Ri's voice making Jiyong flinch a bit, eyes meeting Seungri's. "You were so bad tonight, weren't you baby?" His mouth was twisted in a smirk. Jiyong's heart picked up.

"Latching from one bitch to another, under my eyes," Seungri's lips curled in a snarl.

"Do you do that when I'm not around too? You desperate desperate hyung, you probably do." He tsked. "Can't handle having that pretty mouth empty for a second, don't you?"

Jiyong's head starts slowly shaking, unable to find his voice, slipping more and more into his head space.

"No, Seun-"

"Don't speak unless I tell you to." Seungri's tone and eyes were hard. He was still sitting as before, legs wide, posture dark and alluring. And now he was giving Jiyong orders and Jiyong couldn't help the moan stuck in his throat. He was so aroused, so invested in the scene playing that he hadn't noticed his straining pants.

"Aww, baby, you're already leaking," Seungri coo'd pointing at it, chuckling a little. Jiyong's face burned in shame. "Such a shame I can only do so much to make you cum tonight," Jiyong's eyebrows tilted at that. What did he mean?

Suddenly Seungri's hands were hovering over his own crotch palming it roughly. Jiyong's stomach fell and his dick gave a hard twitch. Oh no. oh God, he looked so hot. This couldn't be happening. This was so much hotter than any porn Jiyong had seen in his life. He hadn't noticed his breathing picked up till Seungri's hands, slipped through his pants, making Jiyong gasp. His eyes wouldn't leave the sight. God knew how much he loved Seungri's cock. He couldn't describe. He couldn't describe the need to have a taste by the hour.

Seungri groaned loudly. Jiyong's eyes on him, watching the strain and the damp in his baby's pants as he was transfixed on him. It felt so so, "Dirty boy, getting so hot just from this," His growled, taking a hold of his cock and pulling it through his pants, still in the suit Jiyong whimpered, he wanted to touch it so badly, put it in his mouth. He wanted to touch himself so badly too, but just when his hands twitched, he met Seungri's hard eyes, and he gulped loudly. He knew that was his punishment. He couldn't touch himself. It made it all the more hot.

Seungri's hands began lazily pumping his member, pausing every now and then to lightly graze over it, give a tiny squeeze, fondle his balls, all the while staring at Jiyong. It felt good, why wouldn't it? But most his pleasure and heat rushing to his cock was from Jiyong's wet gaze. He hadn't been aware yet of what he was doing, but Seungri could see it. He could see Jiyong's hips move. Desperately trying to hump his twitching cock to the fabric of his pants, seeking any form of comfort. He was whimpering as well, with each thrust, tongue rolling out his mouth every now and then no lick and suck on his lips, trying his best to be a good boy. And not to fall on his knees right then and there before his maknae and shove the whole length down his throat.

"Baby," Seungri said, and Jiyong stilled in pure overwhelming lust. His daddy is so hot, his voice, his cock and even his cum tasted so good. He wanted to obey him forever.

"Y-Yea-h," He sounded so breathless, that it actually made Seungri's cock harder if possible. "Unbuckle your pants for me, honey. Let me see that drooling cock of yours," Jiyong's head fell in a silent moan. He loved it. He also knew, he knew how much Ri loved his cock as well, how he would always want to wreck him, just to see him twitch and leak all over himself.

His shaking hands frantically removed his pants as well as his boxers, leaving him with only the top half of his body fully covered by a dress shirt and suit. He looked so desperate, so slutty and delicious. And Ri's eyes zoned on his hyung's straining cock. It was twitching in the cold air, leaking string after string of precum on Ji's dress shirt. Seungri's cock twitched painfully in his hand.

"Hump the air for me, baby, hump the air as you cum just from this. Just from the sight of me getting off to your sexy body." Seungri growled, unable to take this anymore. Both of their eyes were fixed on each other's crotches. Jiyong was shamelessly humping the air, feeling so much pleasure whenever his cock hit his covered abdomen. So much pleasure from his desperation. He felt so ashamed, that tears were starting to fall. But nevertheless his hips were frantically moving, in an undefined pace. Unable to tear his eyes from Seungri's veiny hands, now fisting his cock, in fast pace. He whimpered loudly as a string of precum came out of his cock. His mouth opening, almost deliriously seeking.

"God, daddy, Seungri," He inhaled sharply. He knew he shouldn't speak but he couldn't help it. "I love your cock so much, please please let me taste you," "I'll make it feel so, so good for you, please daddy," He stuttered, hips stuttering as well. He was past shame now.

"Baby, you can't, if you hadn't been going out tonight seeking other dick, then maybe you could have," Seungri's tone was slightly bitter, but more teasingly so. He knew Jiyong was loyal, more so crazy and obsessed with him. He wanted to see him break.

"Are you close, baby boy,? Is your tiny cock tired yet?"

"S-so c-lose, b-but I wanna see you cum first, daddy," He breathed out.

"I wanna see it, Your hot tasty cum on coating your fingers. Please." Jiyong's tears sprang again in desperation. Maybe his daddy would allow him to lick him clean, though he doubted.

"You're so filthy, fucck-!" Seungri twitched, cumming hard, eyes working so hard not to shut, just to focus on the sight of his sweet baby loosing it. Hips almost off the bed as he watched Seungri's cum bouncing messily on his dress shirt, string after string.

Jiyong's mouth was open in a low whine, eyes still fixed on Ri's spent cock. Seungri didn't waste time as he pounced across the room, reaching Jiyong's spread body, wrung on the bed, eyes widening as Seungri's sinks his mouth over Jiyong's mouth, taking all of him in without a warning. Jiyong screamed, bucking into Seungri's mouth, hips canting wildly. "Fuck-! Ri-ah!" Seungri's panting around him, mouth drooling, drenching his cock as he sucks long and hard. "Fu- I-" Jiyong's stmoach seized harshly, his sides straining as he cums hard. Seungri sucks it off even harder, moaning. Loving it. Just as crazy about it as Jiyong is for him. 

Jiyong moans as Seungri's sucks his mouth off Jiyong's cock, settling on his knees before him, head lolling of to rest on Jiyong's thighs. God, they were both so spent. Fuck, how are they both so filthy for eachother? The realization made Seungri giggle a bit. Eyes gazing up at Jiyong, as Jiyong's straining his eyes to look back, mouth in a tiny smile, now gaze is lovingly soft.

He was laying on the bed now, fighting sleep, but had biting his lip, looking charmingly young, post hearing Seungri's giggle.

"You're such a slut." Jiyong's head instantly titled away in a scoff, rolling his eyes as Seungri laughed loudly again.

Seungri got up, went over by Jiyong, Jiyong finally relenting and looking at him looking down on him. He raised both his arms lazily, and Ri got the point and lifted him up in a piggy back ride heading to the bathroom for a sleepy bath followed by lots of cuddles and gossip.

**Author's Note:**

> I still have no excuse for this


End file.
